Fenris Darkheart (Prime)
Backstory A complete mystery. No one actually knows who made Fenris, but he is almost always seen around the shape changing god Chronarch, which has lead some to believe that the entity made him as a body guard or hired him to be one. It would make sense given the often chaotic nature of the interdimensional arenas that Chronarch sets up and conducts on occasion. After all, such events generally attract the strongest of warriors throughout the Omnisphere, and as such can get quite dangerous. Obviously the most logical of options would be either to make or employ a being of equal or even greater power than yourself, if not for personal protection, then at least for keeping the peace and ensuring the arena rules are followed. And this seems to be the case with Fenris's existence. Appearance Its current appearance is one known only as Primordia, which seems to serve as its present base form. I.E. the default form the Vy'lar takes when not in a transformation. It should be noted, however, that this can change without warning as Fenris is not truly bound to any one particular form. Personality Fenris is a rather sarcastic and standoffish being most of the time, who can often be seen taking shots at his opponents during what would normally be serious fights in a deep, yet hollow voice. Outside of combat however, one can most easily describe Fenris as laid back and easy going, always taking the time to enjoy everything existence has to offer. It should be noted that he does have a bit of an arrogant streak, a natural thing given how powerful he really is, and often insults others without actually realizing or meaning it. Do not mistake this lighthearted nature for carelessness however. Fenris may be, for all intents and purposes, a literal god, but that does not mean he cannot feel anger and rage. Sorrow and loss. Frustration and anxiety, for other's at least. As such, should someone push him far enough, they will find themselves face to face with his/her/its unyielding wrath, a truly terrifying prospect. Powers *'Superpower(s)': Samsara Manipulation, Absolute Force Manipulation, Omnificence Genesis, Transcendent Physiology, World Merging, World Splitting, Omnicompetence, Demonic Slayer, Divine Slayer, Divine Aura, Absolute Condition, Omnifarious, Mythical Plane Lordship, Dimensional Traveling, Dimensional Vision, Zenith, Ultimate Intangibilty, and Deity Soul. *'Weapon Powers': Transcendent Weapon, Nothingness Attacks, and Weapon Calling. Techniques Utility/Defensive *'Versal Limiter:' Through a specialized technique, Fenris is capable of limiting his powers to the maximum, medium, or minimum level of those found in the universe he's currently in. So he could, for example, travel to a universe where cybernetically enhanced humans are the most powerful or most numerous creatures in existence, and lower himself to their level with this ability. He usually does this to blend in with his environment or provide himself with greater challenges. *'Divine Barrier:' Fenris creates a barrier of pure divine energy with a simple snap of its fingers. This barrier is not omni-directional however, though it is unknown why, and projects itself in whatever direction the summoner is facing instead. *'Spatial Fracture:' Fenris shatters space in a five foot spherical radius which prevents most projectiles and attacks from hitting him. Attacks that go outside of or bypass normal three-dimensional space will still get through however. *'Chronostep:' Fenris shifts itself through time, either forwards or backwards, by a couple of seconds to avoid incoming damage and attacks. Offensive *'Continental Strike': Fenris slashes through a target with enough force to shatter a continent. *'Apocalyptic Spike': Fenris forms pure apocalyptic energy into a spear and hurls it at an enemy with enough force and power to destroy an entire planet. *'Annihilation': Summoning up an orb of pure destructive energy, Fenris is capable of creating a white hole powerful enough to destroy the universe he's currently in. Upon making contact with a physical object, or being triggered by Fenris himself, the white hole will explode with the same force as that of the Big Bang, completely annihilating anything in it's path. *'Tenfold Wrath': Fenris, when in Praefectus form, uses this technique to imprison a foe within the infinite realities suspended in place along his spine and head. While in these dimensional prisons, the targets life will become increasingly worse and worse the higher they get. Upon reaching the top, the target-or targets-will go through one final hellish reality before being returned to their previous position in the reality they were taken from. A Note On Time: While it feels as though years are passing for the targets, in reality only a few seconds have gone by, meaning that they are technically no older than they were when they went in nor any more worse for wear physically. This doesn't negate the tremendous psychological toll this technique takes on those it is used against however. Transformation(s) *'Zenith Mode': If Fenris is severely pressed during a fight he can, via his willpower, achieve Zenith and shift into his Praefectus form, becoming powerful enough to shatter multiverses with ease or use his Tenfold Wrath technique if he's feeling a bit more "generous." Weakness May be defeated/destroyed by users of Transcendent Weaponry, One Hit Kill, Double Hit Kill, Death Inducement, or Omnislayer, etc. Also, other Transcendent beings on or above his level may be more than a match. Destroying the Sanctum Paulum, Fenris soul, will also work, but it would take a great deal of power to do so, not to mention an insane amount of durability to actually survive the effects of its death and/or consumption. In addition to all of this-being a god-Fenris has the minor problem of underestimating his opposition, meaning they can easily get the better of him later on during a fight as he won't go all out at the start, as well as the aforementioned arrogant streak that has broken more friendships than he can count. Of course this arrogant side of his personality can also be used to one's own advantage. A bit of flattery here, some admiration there, and boom. You've effectively played a literal god. Other data *'Strength:' Absolute. *'Range:' Varies. Usually nigh-inescapable to absolute though. *'Speed:' Absolute. *'Stamina:' Absolute. *'Attack Potency:' Usually absolute, but can be weaker if he controls the amount of power he puts into his attacks. *'Intelligence:' Absolute. *'Notes:' Fenris claims he cannot truly die due to his Absolute Immortality, and while this may be true of most ordinary and even extraordinary things, there is one major caveat to his ability, that being a fist sized orb of pulsating energy located at the center of his chest. Or rather the pocket universe housed and locked behind a series of repeating space-time fractals at the core of his form in which the orb is located. Should one cut him open and manage to make entry into said universe, which resembles an infinite plane of marble tile stretching off in all directions, they could travel to the realms heart where they would come face to face with the Sanctum Paulum, the wellspring of Fenris entire being and the sustainer of its whole existence. Its soul in other words. Should it be absorbed or destroyed, Fenris will die along with it, though it is not exactly clear how one may actually go about doing either of those things. Fenris has control over his home plane of Driunor and can control every aspect of its existence. As of this writing he has added seasons, made the plane into an infinite discworld, added oceans, continents, animals, massive mountain ranges, lakes, valleys, forests, jungles, plains, deserts, a blue star that orbits the world from south to north, a moon that follows a similar orbit, clouds, an atmosphere, a thousand mile high mountain range that surrounds the realm, and semi-sentient beings capable of evolution. Also, the beings inhabiting it do not die permanently as Fenris has stuck them in an unending cycle of life, death, and reincarnation. When a creature or being dies, their souls are reincarnated into a new body (usually that of an unborn, still gestating, infant) and the memories of their past life are erased. Deity Soul is there to let you know the status of Fenris soul. It doesn't add more powers save for what has already been mentioned in the Powers section. For more info on his soul, see the snippet above. Fenris's Samsara Manipulation is limited to Driunor. Additionally Fenris has all applications for every power save for Deity Soul, in cases where he has willingly limited his own powers, or where certain applications for certain powers contradict what is mentioned here or another application on the same page. Other applications for powers don't apply if they happen to be redundant. In case of redundancy it will be either/or if the two powers are similar enough in nature. Fenris's blade, Desolation, harnesses the powers of nothingness for added damage. These attacks are generally preceded by a strange feeling of dread in the air for most lesser beings, followed by odd tearing aches. As for the blade, when it utilizes the blades abilities, it will become encased in a strange colorless electric charge. The actual nothingness based attacks follow the same principle in terms of appearance, appearing as colorless beams, orbs, etc. Themes *'Combat Themes:' Philipp Beesen - Shadow Warrior | EPIC ACTION MUSIC, Audiomachine - Tangled Earth (Epic Intense Bold Orchestral Drama), and Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action). *'Defeat Theme:' Zack Hemsey - "See What I've Become." *'Victory Theme:' David Eman - Ascension Music - Dramatic Emotional Orchestral. Category:Neutral Category:ZAVAZggg Category:Genderless Characters Category:Property of ZAVAZggg Category:Characters